The Contingent Encounter
by WinnieBoo
Summary: Lauren Hays and her daughter just moved from Louisiana back to her hometown in California. A chance meeting in the local park changes both of lives forever. [Raj/OC]


"Will you tell us how you met Papa again?" a soft voice startled her.

"Myra," she warned her middle child. "You do this every night, honey."

"Please, Mommy? I wanna hear it, too." Alexa joined.

She sighed, "If I tell it once more, you'll go to sleep?"

"Cross our hearts." They chimed, motioning an 'x' over their chests.

"Okay, then." She grinned, leaning forward to kiss both girl's foreheads. "It all started with a chance meeting in the park..."

* * *

The morning dew covered each blade of grass lavishly, coaxing them from the night's slumber. The sidewalk, still damp from the unexpected shower from the previous day, glistened glamorously.

Lauren Hays, or Laurie as she was know by her friends, had finally made the move to Pasadena. After years and years of begging from her friends she agreed. She packed only what she needed and sat out for California in a matter of hours.

She and her daughter, Alexa, relentlessly carried each small box up the stairs to their apartment. All day she had struggled with Alexa, who wanted to go to the park, so they made a deal. Once every box was unpacked they'd go for an hour or so, come home and go to bed.

* * *

A couple hours later, everything was totally unpacked, she and Alexa headed out to the park. She took note of the people here, and how much things had changed since she attended the little Catholic school years ago. Most people kept their distance, not caring about anyone around them.

But not Alexa, never in a million years would she pass someone up without greeting them. That's just who she was. The small girl attached to her hand gave her more and more hope every single day.

Smoothing out the back of her skirt she sat on a bench near a pond while Alexa ran to the playground. She watched as a duck quacked for his meal of bread from the innocent bystanders. She envied it in a way, how it could live totally from it's cuteness.

"Mommy?" questioned a tiny voice.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we get a duck?" her big hazel eyes scanned her mother's face, hopeful.

"Sweetie, I don't think our landlord would allow a duck in our apartment." She saw a flash of disappointment cross her features before her eyes went wide and she sprang from her seat.

"Alexa," she exclaimed. "Where are you going?" She watched her child approach a man sitting adjacent to her. With eyes set, Lauren blazed a trail toward them, her motherly instincts kicking in.

* * *

Rajesh Koothrappali sat underneath an old oak tree, filtering his head of all bad thoughts. He smiled down at the Yorkie he had gotten from his friends. It was a nice gesture, and by all means he loved her, but he didn't really have much time to take her out everyday. So he made a pact with her, once a week, he'd take her to the park.

Footsteps thundered toward him, preventing his string of thoughts. A small child, no older than four, bounded happily toward him. At first he was confused, but quickly realized she had seen the dog.

"May I pet your puppy, sir?" the little voice inquired.

"Of course you may," he responded, holding the dog slightly outward. The girl squealed when Cinnamon licked her fingertips. "I think she likes you!" He exclaimed in a thick English Indian accent.

He watched the beautiful woman walk toward him, noting her furrowed brow. His attention shifted from her to the child before him. They appeared somewhat similar, that much was obvious, but it was their eyes that were identical. They reminded him of a hazel jewel. His eyes flickered to her bare ring finger. _Bingo_, he smiled.

"Alexa, what do you think you're doing runnin away from me like that? Didn't you hear me callin for you?" The redhead put her hands on her hips and stared at the girl, demanding an explanation. "You know better than that, young lady."

"I just saw the puppy..." her voice trailed off, but her hand still pet the dog lightly. "Sorry, Mommy."

"I'm so sorry, sir," the woman started. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

He fought the urge to just stare at her and not respond, but finally he smiled and replied. "Oh, she's no trouble at all."

"Lauren Hays," she offered an extended hand and he embraced it quickly. "And this is Alexa," she pointed to the child.

"Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, pleasure to meet you." He watched as her eyes widened a bit and she smiled.

"Wow, a doctor," nodding he grinned.

"Yes, I'm an Astrophysicist at CalTech University."

"Interesting," she mused, "my best friend's husband works there as well."

He was intrigued, "Who is your friend?"

"Bernadette Rostenkowski," her reply stunned him. "Well, she's Wolowitz now, since she got married."

"That's-" the blaring of her phone cut him short.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me." She walked a small distance before answering her phone.

Still in shock of her answer, he frowned. He hadn't heard Bernadette speak of such a creature, and that was very unlike her. He'd have to have a talk with her this Friday at Girls' Night.

"Dr. Koopprathali?" Alexa's innocent voice called.

"Yes?"

"What's the puppy's name?"

"Her name is Cinnamon." She nodded in approval.

"That's a nice name," she said to herself, "isn't it Cinnamon?"

"Sweetie, we have to go, okay? Say goodbye."

"Bye, Dr. Koopprathali," Alexa smiled, running to grasp her mother's waiting hand

"Goodbye, Alexa," he crouched to her level, "maybe you'll see Cinnamon, here, again next week."

"Goodbye, Dr. Koothrappali."

He stood to his feet, to no purpose, and smiled, "Please, call me Raj."

"Okay then, Raj. Thanks for," she pointed to Alexa, who was now sadly patting the dog goodbye.

"No problem at all."

"Okay, come on Alexa," they locked hands and turned to leave. "See ya, Raj."

"Yeah, see ya," his heart fluttered and stomach tightened.

When he was sure they were gone he immediately grasped the cell phone in his pocket to call Howard.

"Dude," he cried into the receiver, "I have to speak with Bernadette."

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I've been pretty obsessed with this show for a while now, and this idea has been in my head for a bit, it's just taken some time to type this up! So, what do you guys think?! Leave me a comment and let me know, thanks for reading!**


End file.
